1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus, a robot system, and a robot control method.
2. Related Art
A technique, which performs position control such that a workpiece moves along an operation path and performs force control such that a pressing force of a tool with respect to the workpiece detected by a force sensor becomes a set value, is known (see JP-A-6-170763).
However, when performing the force control based on the position control or a velocity control, a driving section such as a motor is hypersensitively controlled by a state of a tool, and there is a problem that the state of the tool becomes unstable. For example, there is a problem that the control is performed, thereby causing oscillation of a position of the tool.